L & C's Repair Shop and Café
by ReadingandReviewing
Summary: Leo can't go back to the Demigod world, and instead has a mechanic shop called L &C's Repair shop and café, and works with mortals. He and his wife Calypso live together with their twins, Sammy and Camellia. The seven, Nico, Will, and Grover are all going to Camp Jupiter and their car breaks down half way there. Where do they go and whom will they find? Canon parings. FIRST FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1

Leo can't go back to the Demigod world because of old memories, and instead has a mechanic shop called L &C's Repair shop and café Leo works with mortals and has an invention that scares away monsters so he and his family can live in peace. He and his wife Calypso live together 5-year-old twins, Sammy and Camellia, in the middle of the USA. The seven, Nico, Will, and Grover are all going to Camp Jupiter and their car breaks down half way there. Where do they go and whom will they find? FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE REVIEW! Canon parings where everyone has a child…except Nico/Will.

Disclaimer- I am not Uncle Rick, nor do I own the characters in the story, except the children and mortals…you will know what characters I own.

Sorry this summery is different, but I had a limit on how many characters I could put there.

 **CHAPTER ONE:**

 **Background**

Sorry, but before we start I want to get a backdrop so you understand why things happen.

I didn't want Leo and Calypso to be recognize so Calypso got a make over so she would blend in. 'C' (as this is her nickname in the story) has a bob that is shorter in the back and longer in the front, green eyes, dark brown hair, and no sadness in her eye, just joy. Leo (since it is a very common name in the story I didn't change it) looks the same, but older, has a less mischievous glint in his eye, a slight stubble on his chin, and ever present wielding goggles. They wear normal clothes, no suspenders, and no Ancient Greek head bands/hair things. All the changes were magical except the hair. So when I say hair color, I mean the exact color she had on the island.

Sammy Valdez is named after… you know; he looks like his dad in hair, nose, and mischievousness. But has his mother's eyes and talent in the garden. Camellia is named after a flower, and has her mother's hair, but long and always found in a ponytail or braid. She has her father's eyes, her mother's voice, and her father's mischievousness. What happened to other powers, ie: cooking, handy with tools, fire powers. Well in the story Calypso is pregnant with a baby girl they will name Esperanza, after Leo's late mother, she will have her mother's nose, father's curly hair, mother's color of hair, father's eyes, and a mix of her father's and mother's attitude. Esperanza will be able to cook cooking. Both children-including the unborn baby-have/will have firepowers. All children have a mix of their parents skin tones. All children can use a tool properly.

They live above in a perfectly sized apartment built by Leo's dad as a parting gift along with the invention mentioned in the summery. All of the god's know to keep away and to let the family be, generation after generation. They made necklaces for the children because the mortal school they go to is out of the reach of the invention disguised as the logo. The children don't get kicked out of the schools because they have the invention that keeps away monsters and their powers in check. The children think that their grandparents died already, or living in a sick home and they can't visit. (Leo's died, and C's unable to visit hers.) All in all, the happy family has a perfect life.

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter, but don't disregard it. I want any input you want to give me. I am still trying to figure this out, so help is needed. From now on Calypso is 'C'. Sammy goes by Sam and Camellia goes by Came. It is pronounced Cam (like camera) me.**_

 _ **I hope you liked it and next chapter we will go and get one with the story from C and Annabeth's Point of View. I don't have a real schedule for updates, but I want it frequent. Thank You!**_


	2. UPDATE, NEED TO READ!

Hi! I have too many ideas for the moment for this book and it really late where I am. So expect a update soon, but at the latest, in two weeks. Any ideas on what you want to see, please put down below! I have question, **DO YOU WANT LEO'S FAMILY TO FIGHT A MONSTER WITH THE DEMIGODS? IF THE ANSWER IS NO, WHAT ELSE SHOULD THEY DO?** Put you answers down in the comment section below and I'll try to sort my thoughts.


	3. READ THIS IF YOU WANT MORE CONTENT!

I need Help, answer the question in the review area. I don't know what to put and I need the question answered! IF YOU WANT MORE CONTENT YOU WILL DO THIS! Now, I also want this question answered, short or long story? Put your answer if you want this to be a-you know- short or long story. Put that in the review area.


End file.
